


Cufflinks

by LauramourFromOz



Category: The Hustle (2019)
Genre: Brigitte Isn’t Penny’s Biggest Fan, Cufflinks, F/F, Feelings, Talking Gestures, beagles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauramourFromOz/pseuds/LauramourFromOz
Summary: Because we know Brigitte doesn’t leave the house in anything less than a French cuff. This takes place sometime after the airport scene.





	Cufflinks

 “I’m sorry,” the cufflinks said, “I love you.”

They were beautiful too. Just like their barer. They were just Brigitte’s style, silver and gold beagles. Brigitte had a thing for beagles. Josephine was probably the only person in the world who knew it.

She didn’t need forgiveness, not really. She hadn’t done anything in the end. It hurt though; things were never supposed to go this far. Josephine had let Penny goad her into it. Then Brigitte was dropping her wife at the hotel for a tryst with a mark.

Soon after she left, wanting to be as far away as possible, Brigitte got a text:

_I found the line._

Brigitte had almost cried with relief.

They’d had a long talk years ago about how far was necessary and how far was too far. They’d not even thought about sex. That was somewhere neither of them had ever considered. Which meant that Brigitte had never considered how it would make her feel.

Sick. It had made her feel sick.

She hadn’t said anything about it to Josephine, but she’d just known. Perhaps it had been behind her eyes in the car. Perhaps they just knew each other that well.

Josephine’s thumb stroked Brigitte’s neck.

Brigitte leaned in and kissed her.

“Thank you, my love,” it said, “I forgive you.”

And that was when Penny blundered in, because she was _still_ bloody here.


End file.
